


The world is ugly but you're beautiful to me

by pepparketchup



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepparketchup/pseuds/pepparketchup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some behind the scenes headcanon because I’m bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is ugly but you're beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> Again - I'm sorry about my bad english and everything.
> 
> And yes, my titles are always song lyrics because my imagination sucks.

Jensen was sitting next to Jared on the side of the set, reading the sport updates on his cellphone and generally just minding his own business. They were doing the laundromat scene and the script simply said that Misha was supposed to put the trenchcoat in the washing machine, then realize that he should buy some food instead because he really didn't have any money, and then leave. It was basic, shouldn’t take more than maybe 10 or 15 minutes to shoot and then they would be able to eat some lunch.

“You know what, guys, maybe we should make this an opportunity to get rid of that damn coat?” The director for today’s episode had never been a fan of the trenchcoat and he looked kinda like he had had an epiphany, or like a child on Christmas Eve.  
“Yeah, sure, I’m all ears.” Misha, who just finished repeating the scene, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to the director.  
“I was thinking, what if you put all your clothes in the washing machine and then we have it break down or maybe Cas could shrink them all or whatever, and then we’ll get you a whole new outfit?”  
Misha seemed to be considering the thought. Jensen knew that Misha actually liked the coat, even though he’d been complaining about it a lot through the years.  
“Yes… I think maybe that would be a good change for the character, now when he’s human and all.” Misha said thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” The director looked awfully pleased with himself as he told one of the PA’s to go talk to the people in wardrobe.

Said and done. Jensen didn’t really know how they ended up here but suddenly someone yelled “action” and Misha started to strip down. Jensen saw it in slow motion, really. How he took his boots off, then the coat and then starting to undo his shirt and pants. 

Jensen froze, literally. Anyone looking at him would think he’d had a stroke or something because he couldn’t stop staring and his mouth was probably a little bit too open (and oh my god was he seriously drooling?) to be socially acceptable. And on top of everything he looked absolutely terrified. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to concentrate on his phone again but it wasn't really working and he had to look up at Misha every other second. 

“Oh my god, this is fucking fantastic.” Jensen mumbled ironically, looked away and moved his arms to cover the bulge in his jeans.  
“Yes, this is freaking great!” Jared laughed. If you didn’t know Jared you would probably think that he looked a little bit too happy about seeing his friend in underwear, but at the moment it wasn’t really weird at all. He was probably just coming up with a couple of thousands new ways to mess with him.

Sure, Jensen had had a huge crush on Misha since the first time he saw him and it wasn’t like he hadn’t got a boner on set because of him before (the scene where Cas was coming back from purgatory was a good example) but this was different. He was actually getting naked and Jensen was thinking about how people would react if this would be his cause of death, because it actually felt like his heart would stop at any second now.

When they finally wrapped things up, Jensen followed Misha to his trailer because "hey, Mish, you know that book you borrowed last month? Yeah, I kinda need it back, is it okay if get it now?" but actually he couldn't stand the thought of not being with him anymore, and this was one of those _now or never_ situations you only get a couple of times in your life. And as soon as they got inside the trailer, Jensen slammed misha against the wall.


End file.
